Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) or Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1149.1 is a standard for automated digital testing. While JTAG was initially developed primarily for interconnection testing, it has since evolved into a solution for accessing components and for performing other test and maintenance functions, and many related standards and approaches have been developed in this regard. While most of these standards and approaches are effective in the circuit/board space in which components are accessed via an 1149.1 circuit composed of scan registers, they may be inefficient or even ineffective for accessing remote components.